Sentimientos sobrevalorados
by Rusero.Kasutijo
Summary: Kari Kamiya es una chica hermosa y carismática. Desde pequeña ella se ha sentido la chica más afortunada del planeta, tiene los dos mejores amigos que una chica podría desear.. todo comienza a complicarse cuando uno de sus mejores amigos comienza a sentirse inseguro, inseguro de que alguien le robe a su verdadero amor.
1. Siempre Juntos

Hola, me llamo Lucero me pueden decir Lu, estoy haciendo mi primer historia así que no sean taaaan crueles, obvio acepto criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que piensen de ella. Por cierto, dejen sus review. Moah!

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Se encontraba en su habitación en un profundo sueño una hermosa castaña de ojos miel, se veía tan dulce que al parecer ninguna persona en el mundo sería capaz de despertarla pero el despertador no le perdonaría eso. De pronto empezó a sonar precipitadamente – ella se estremeció y cayo en un movimiento fugaz al suelo, con las sabanas sobre la cara hizo lo posible para levantarse y apagar ese artefacto que tanto la molestaba todas las mañanas.

Ighhh es demasiado tarde! – se dijo preocupada la castaña mientras corría hacía el baño a ducharse y se vestía apresuradamente. Dejo su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche sosteniendo un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

Si, hola soy Hikari Kamiya pero de cariño me dicen Kari, voy en segundo año de secundaria. Me encanta practicar gimnasia y soy muy buena tomando fotografías. A veces soy un tanto distraída y se me dificultan algunas materias pero siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí para ser una buena estudiante.

¡¿Por qué no me despertaste hermano?! – le reclamo a un chico castaño aun con piyama y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal.

¿Kari, te sientes bien? – pregunto algo confundido el castaño.

Ese chico es mi hermano mayor Tai Kamiya, el va en ultimo de preparatoria y es un chico bastante extrovertido, carismático y es el capitán del equipo de Futbol en la preparatoria. Siempre ha sido muy popular pero trata de ser un chico humilde y amable con cualquier persona.

Claro que si y aghh ¡¿Por qué sigues en piyama?!– grito exasperada.

¡Si serás tonta! Es una hora antes de la hora que nos debemos de ir, de seguro programaste mal la hora de tu alarma nuevamente- comento el castaño un tanto divertido y burlándose de la chica.

Ayyy noo, otraaaaaa veeeeeeez!- – dijo la castaña haciendo puchero y se sintiéndose un poco tonta al hacer tanto drama tan de mañana.

Unos instantes más tarde la chica desayuno tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que su hermano se alistara y seguido se dirigieron hacia la escuela. El trayecto hacia la escuela con su hermano no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero en su interior se encontraba un poco preocupada y pensaba.

"_No entiendo porque me siento tan ansiosa y nerviosa pero en serio espero que me toque con T.K. o al menos con alguno de mis amigos"._

Por fin llegaron a la secundaria de Kari, se despidió con un pequeño abrazo de su hermano y él no desaprovechando la ocasión le alboroto un poco el sedoso cabello a su hermanita antes de retomar su camino. Haciendo molestar a la castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>- FLASHBACK KARI -<strong>

Es un hermoso día de primavera, el sol da la sensación que cualquier cosa en ese día será increíble, la briza acaricia mi rostro y los arboles de cerezo dan las vista más maravillosa y placentera que se puede tener.

Si, lo recuerdo bien. Yo era una pequeña niña de 7 años no conocía a nadie porque me acababa de mudar a Odaiba. Justo a lo lejos vi a un grupo de niños yo no entendía muy bien que hacían pero se estaba armando un gran alboroto, me acerque un poco más, y si, ahora los veía bien. Eran tres niños más grandes golpeando a dos niños más pequeños que probablemente tenían mi edad en ese entonces.

Me apresure y le grite a uno de esos niños – ¡Sueltalos! Eres un malvado te aprovechas de niños como nosotros porque sabes que no tienen la fuerza que tienes tú para defenderse– y seguidamente lo empuje pero el niño era tan grande que fui yo la que cayo al pasto, haciendo que estos se burlaran de mi.

Cállate niña tonta, no te metas en donde no te llaman. Además este par de mariquitas se lo merecen. Siempre juntitos, yo solo les recuerdo que son hombres. Dijo el niño grande y gordo de cabello negro.

Por favor, no nos defiendas! - dijo suplicándome uno de los pequeños mientras recibía otro golpe en el estomago, este tenia el cabello azul medianoche y curiosos ojos azules.

Si, vete antes que te lastimen a ti también – grito el otro pequeño aun más angustiado. Este tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color cielo.

El niño gordo se acerco a ella, a punto de jalarle del cabello cuando atrás de ella se escucho como desde lo lejos corrían hacia ese lugar dos personas…

¡Ni se te ocurra! – Esta vez era una voz de un chico un poco más grande, se parecía mucho a uno de los niños tumbados en el suelo. Su cabello semi largo rubio y ojos color cielo y junto a él estaba mi hermano Tai.

¡Hermano! – dijimos al unisonó con el pequeño rubio que aun seguía tumbado en el pasto.

¡No sabes con quien te metes tonto, le tocas siquiera un cabello a mi hermanita y te juro que no la cuentas! – grito eufórico el castaño.

Los niños que molestaban a los pequeños salieron corriendo despavoridos al ver a los dos jóvenes llegar y mostrar un rostro lleno de furia.

¿Están bien? – pregunto preocupado el castaño

Yo si estoy bien hermano, pero creo que ellos no tanto – contesto la castaña muy angustiada y a punto de las lagrimas.

No sé preocupen estamos un poco lastimados pero nada serio – dijo el pequeño de cabello azulado, que mostraba pequeños moretones y raspones en los brazos y rodias.

Si, hermano además no somos tan débiles – secundo el rubio menor con un tono un poco altanero aunque también presentaba los mismos moretones y raspones.

Esta bien les creeremos, pero si no hubiera sido por Kari les hubieran dado una paliza mayor – secundo el rubio mayor burlándose un poco de los dos pequeños.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto un poco tímida la castaña ocultándose detrás de las piernas de su hermano mayor - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Es que conozco a Tai es mi mejor amigo en la primaria ¡Que distraídos! – dijo el rubio golpeándose levemente la cabeza con la palma derecha - Olvide presentarme, yo soy Matt Ishida.

Yo soy Takeru Takaishi pero me pueden decir T.K.- Dijo casi gritando su nombre para tener presencia en la conversación.

Yo soy Ken Ichijouji es un gusto – al contrario del otro pequeño este lo dijo muy cortésmente.

Yo soy Tai Kamiya y ella es mi hermanita Kari Kamiya – todos los niños se vieron y sonrieron.

_Simplemente era el inicio…_

**- END FLASHBACK KARI -**

* * *

><p>La castaña se dirigía alegremente hacia su salón cuando una radiante flor de cerezo surco su camino hasta caer frente de ella, en ese momento ella recordó uno de los momentos más dichosos que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- FLASHBACK KARI -<strong>

Se encontraban tres pequeños niños en un mini picnic debajo de un hermoso y enorme árbol de cerezo, la suave brisa hacia que sus cabellos ondearan y en esos días calurosos eso se sentía muy agradable.

¿Oigan? – dijo pequeña castaña al lado de sus ahora dos mejores amigos, con una pequeña caja de jugo en su mano.

¿Si, que sucede Kari? – contesto curioso el pequeño de cabello azulado.

¿Somos amigos verdad? – dijo tímidamente la castaña.

No seas boba Kari, ¡claro que lo somos! Ahora somos los mejores amigos – dijo el pequeño rubio muy entusiasmado.

¿Prometen que siempre será así? – pregunto muy tiernamente la castaña solo que esta vez sus ojos se dilataban y desprendían un brillo radiante.

Claro que sí – dijeron al unisonó los dos pequeños.

Es más.. – dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño de cabello azulado- lo haremos oficial – se paro muy felizmente y dijo – este árbol representa nuestra amistad. Es grande, fuerte, difícil de romper y crece día con día. Que les parece si escribimos nuestros nombres y la fecha de hoy así será como el día en que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Claro – Grito el pequeño rubio. – Es muy muy muuuy buena idea.

Así lo hicieron, los tres pequeños escribieron:

"_Siempre juntos"_

_Ken Ichijouji, Hikari Kamiya _

_y Takeru Takaishi_

_25.04.2006_

- Es oficial de ahora en adelante siempre seremos los mejores amigos – Dijo la pequeña castaña muy entusiasmada.

Si, tal ves no era un momento súper especial ni memorable para otras personas, pero en el corazón de esos tres pequeños se sembraba una promesa. Era simplemente el inicio de algo tan grande que solo sus pequeños corazones podían comprender.

**- END FLASHBACK –**

* * *

><p>Listo, por fin llegue a la clase y con mucho tiempo – dijo la hermosa castaña muy tranquila.<p>

Pero la tranquilidad duro muy poco, volteo y tropezó con un chico que justo iba saliendo del salón y estrepitosamente cayo al suelo.

Perdone señorita – dijo una voz amable y muy conocida con un tono preocupado mientras me tendía la mano para levantarme. – ¿Espera? ¡Kari! Esperaba verte aquí pero no tan pronto – dijo muy emocionado el joven.

Ighh ¿Qué haces aquí? – comento la castaña muy feliz y confundida.

* * *

><p>Uhhh ¿quien podrá ser? Nerviooos!<p>

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios me encantaría, no AMARIA saber si les gusto el capitulo, prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo. **Los quiero!**


	2. El chico nuevo

Hola de nuevo, espero que les este gustando la historia. Trate de hacer un poco más largo el capitulo esta vez. Bueno si más que decir los dejo leer.

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

><p>¡Kari! Esperaba verte aquí pero no tan pronto – dijo muy emocionado el joven.<p>

Ighh ¿Qué haces aquí? – comento la castaña muy feliz y confundida

¿Verdad que te sorprendiste? ¿verdad, verdad, verdad? ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! haha – se burlo un poco de la castaña el chico de cabello azulado y ojos azul medianoche, pero estaba definitivamente muy feliz de verla.

¿En serio eres tú Ken? – seguía incrédula la castaña.

No Kari, encontré la forma de clonarme y ahora mando a mi clon a estudiar por mi dahhhhahaha – seguía hablándole sarcásticamente a la chica.

Verán él es uno de mis mejores amigos, su nombre es Ken Ichijouji es un chico muy muuy inteligente. Él nunca ha estudiado en la misma primaria ni secundaria que yo,pero eso nunca impidió que siguiéramos siendo mejores amigos junto con T.K. Él es un chico divertido, calmado, pero también es muy distraído y rara vez es tímido con alguien. Aparte es muy bueno en deportes en especial en futbol y esgrima. Yclarooo nunca desaprovechan la ocasión junto a T.K. para molestarme.

¡No seas bobo Ken! ¿Me refiero a que haces en esta secundaría? – pregunto con emoción, esperando que la respuesta fuera la que ella estaba pensando.

Verás, hable con mis padres y dejaron que estudiara en la misma secundaria que… - En ese momento lo interrumpió un rubio alto y ojos color cielo.

Ese chico rubio, de ojos azul cielo y alto es TakeruTakaishi es mi otro mejor amigo el es un chico un poco más relajado, extrovertido, carismático, siempre tiene una broma seguida de una sonrisa en el rostro y una autoestima re elevada. Es muy popular no solo con las chicas si no porque además es el capitán del equipo de básquetbol de la secundaria y es integrante del equipo de esgrima. Y claro, no solo eso tiene un don con el piano, tiene la capacidad de componer música maravillosa, que a vecestocanen la banda de su hermano MattIshida.

Si, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos. Por supuesto soy una chica con suerte, en estos tiempos creo que es muy difícil llamar a alguien "_mejor amigo"_ es una palabra sobrevalorada para muchos, pero para mi y esos dos chicos es un sentimiento muy profundo que muchos podrían envidiar.

¡Owwwwwwn que lindooos! Ahora los amiguitos estamos juntos ayyy! – interrumpió molestando aquel rubio.

¡Owwwwwn que lindo T.K.! si, se que no puedes vivir sin mi – contesto de igual forma Ken y los dos chicos rieron por lo alto.

¡Tiempo! – los interrumpió la castaña -¿Osea que ahora estudiaras aquí Ken? –le pregunto al Ichijouji, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Pero en lugar de que contestara peli-azulado, T.K interrumpió diciendo – No Kari, lo que sucede es que Ken se puso nuestro uniforme porque lo AMAAA – volvió a burlarse el rubio y diciéndolo como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Esta vez la castaña hizo cara de puchero al ser molestada. Pero luego los tres rieron.

Si Kari, ahora estudiare en esta secundaría – respondió por fin el peli-azulado.

Adoro que ahora estemos más juntos y nos podamos ver a diario, los quiero bobitos! – salto a abrazarlos la castaña.

Los chicos hablaron por un rato, bromearon, se divirtieron inclusive se dieron cuenta que el destino les había echo un favor poniéndolos a los tres en casi todas las clases juntos. En ese momento Kari se percato que un grupo de chicas la observaban pero no entendía porque, hasta que después de meditarlo un poco se percato que sus dos mejores amigos ya no eran unos niños sino que eran dos jóvenes y aparte muy guapos. Los observo y rio por lo bajo, hasta que la campana de la secundaria la saco de sus pensamientos.

Bueno, creo que debemos de ir a clases – dijo desanimado el peli-azulado.

¡Rayos! Justamente no me toca con ustedes esa clase – comento aun más desanimado el rubio – pero nos vemos en la próxima clase va? – e inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una más animada.

Bueno, esta bien entonces nos vemos después T.K. – dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Adiós amigo – se despidió Ken.

* * *

><p>Entraron el peli-azul y la castaña a su primera clase, el salón era muy grande y las mesas estaban puestas para cuatro personas. Los jóvenes buscaron con la mirada pero en su mayoría estaban llenas, pero en ningún momento se arrepintieron de no haber entrado antes ya que esos momentos afuera hablando y divirtiéndose junto con T.K. lo habían valido.<p>

Por ahí – señalo la castaña a una mesa donde se encontraba un conocido de ella.

En ese momento Ken volteo para dirigirse al lugar y vaya sorpresa, justo en ese momento caminaba detrás de él una chica de cabello morado y lentes con la cual se había dado un súper golpe en la frente. La chica cayo y tumbada en el suelo se sostenida con las dos manos la frente mientras que Ken solamente quedo paralizado con cara de ¡¿Qué hice?!. La castaña no sabía como reaccionar si reírse de su amigo y su rostro o preocuparse por elsuper golpe que se habían dado, finalmente reacciono y dirigió hacia él un leve codazo.

¡Ouch! – reacciono el peli-azulado y de inmediato le tendió la mano a la chica. - Discúlpeme, es toda mi culpa, es que no la vi pasar y… - no cavia de vergüenza, su rostro parecía que cambiaba de colores.

La chica estuvo a punto de rechazar la mano del peli-azul pero volteo a verlo y la verdad es que se veía muy preocupado y culpable. No solo se percato de eso, noto que era un chico muy atractivo. Finalmente acepto su mano y se levanto.

No importa, creo que yo también tuve mucha culpa. Creo de debería de dejar de leer mientras camino. – comento un poco avergonzada.

Hola Yolei – dijo una voz detrás del peli-azul que todo ese tiempo había sido ignorada por la chica.

¡Kari! – Grito ensordecedoramente y abrazo a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Haha ¿Cómo estas Yolei? ¡GRACIAAAS POR IGNORARME! – dijo la castaña fingiendo indignación.

Muy bien, bueno haha algo así – dijo tocándose la cabeza graciosamente.

Perdón de nuevo – comento el peli-azul

Te digo que no fue tu culpa, pero igual gracias por preocuparte – mientras le regalaba una sonrisa la peli-morada.

No lo creas, es un chico muy distraído siempre se tropieza con las demás personas, igualmente hizo conmigo esta mañana. ¿Verdad Ken? – comento la castaña. El chico solo se limito a sonreír, bajar la mirada y sonrojarse. – Por cierto los presentaré. Yoleiél es Ken Ichijouji mi otro mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencionamos con T.K.? y Ken ella es.. – La interrumpió la peli-morado

YoleiInouey claro que lo recuerdo, a decir verdad eres muy mencionado por aquí Ken – le tendió la mano al joven y este se la estrecho.

¿Es en serio? Haha lo sé, ellos me aman – respondiocon un tono gracioso y haciéndose el grande.

No te emociones- lo acribillo Kari. Los tres chicos rieron.-Ya esta, ¿nos sentamos juntos? –pregunto la castaña

Claro, me parece buena idea. – comento entusiasmada la peli-morada.

Kari diviso nuevamente la mesa donde se dirigían y observo que los lugares no habían sido ocupados a excepción del lugar donde se encontraba su amigo de cabello alborotado. Se dirigieron al lugar, esta vez sin ningún percance.

Hola Davis – Se dirigió la castaña y la peli-morada a un moreno con el cabello aun más alborotado que su hermano. Quien de inmediato volteo a ver a las chicas.

Hola Yolei y ¡Kari! – dijo sonrojándose y lanzo una mirada fulminante al peli-azul, lo cual hizo que Ken se estremeciera un poco.

¿Qué sucede Ken? – pregunto la castaña antes de contestarle a Davis.

¿Quién es él? – interrumpió Davis un poco molesto y curioso.

No, nada. Lo que sucede es que sentí un poco de frio. – Contesto nervioso el peli-azul a la castaña.

¡Kari, te pregunte que… ¿Quién es él?! – esta vez un poco más fastidiado al notar que la castaña lo había ignorado para prestarle atención a su acompañante.

Oshh si serás odioso Davis, a eso iba. – Dijo algo disgustada.

No te preocupes « _linda_» Kari, yo me presento – Enfatizando la palabra « _linda _»volteando hacia un Davis aun más enojado. – Soy Ken Ichijouji.

Kari solo soltó una leve risitaentendiendo lo que su amigo quería lograr, ¡ver celoso a Davis!. Con anterioridad ella ya le hacía comentado a Ken que aquel castaño era molesto y a veces demasiado empalagoso con ella, cosa que la chica no entendía porque era demasiado distraída veces, pero T.K. y Ken ya varias veces le habían tratado de explicar pero para la castaña los ignoraba diciendo que eso era imposible. Esa situación al peli-azul le parecía de lo más cómica pero mantuvo la serenidad.

Y debo adivinar... tú debes de ser Davis Motomiya– haciendo que Davis se sorprendiera y contestara.

¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Kari te conto sobre mi? – con un brillito en los ojos dijo la ultima pregunta el castaño, esperando que fuera un «_Si _»

No, nada de eso. – mintió, recordando la platica con su amiga acerca de él – Sucede que Tai me comento que querías ser capitán del equipo de Futbol – Esa parte era cierta, ya que el hermano mayor de la chica sabia desde mucho antes que el peli-azul se cambiaría a la escuela de su hermanita y quería información para entrar al equipo de Futbol-

¿Y eso a ti como por qué te lo dijo? – esperando una respuesta hasta que se percato de algo. – ¡Espera! ¿Conoces a Tai?.

Veraz somos amigos con Kari desde que teníamos 7 años, entonces también somos buenos amigos con Tai. Y sé de ti porque a mi me interesa entrar al equipo de Futbol. Contesto de lo más normal y noto que él castaño le tenía ciertos celos.

En ese momento entro el Profesor y pidió a los alumnos que tomaran su lugar. Ellos obedecieron. Kari se sentó al lado de Davis, Ken al lado de Kari y Yolei junto Ken.

"_Solo esto me faltaba, otro tras mi Kari. Ya tenía suficiente con T.K. y ahora aparecía Ken a hacer un mal cuadrado amoroso" – _Pensó el castaño aun enfadado.

La clase fue muy sencilla ese dia, el profesor simplemente se había presentado con ellos, había dado las normas de su clase, les explico como serian evaluados y una breve presentación entre todos los compañeros. Pero Kari, Ken y Yolei apenas si habían prestado atención estaban tan distraídos conversando entre ellos que la clase se les había pasado volando. Mientras que a Davis no le hacía mucha gracia. Hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y Davis había salido corriendo del salón antes que todos. Pero Yolei, Ken y Kari esperaron a que todos los estudiantes salieron para evitar tumultos.

* * *

><p>Revisaron sus horarios y se dieron cuenta que nuevamente les tocaba a los tres juntos. Caminaron rápidamente hacia el salón y para buena suerte de ellos encontraron que también T.K. estaba en esa clase pero lo más extraño fue que observaron a Davis hablando con T.K.<p>

¿Y estos que rayos? – pregunto Yolei, estaba que no lo podía creer.

No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo aún más confundida la castaña –

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto algo confundido el peli-azulado, no entendía porque las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas.

Luego de unos instantes Yolei fue la primera que salió de su trance y le contesto – Veras Ken, T.K. y Davis no son exactamente lo que se dice AMIGOS. Davis siempre se la pasa molestándolo, siempre dice que no le agrada pero bueno creo que sabes las razones – le dijo, haciéndole una mueca hacia donde estaba Kari. –

Oh ya veo – y soltó una pequeña risa- ¿y a T.K. le molesta de la misma forma Davis? – pregunto un poco curioso

No, creo que a T.K. le da simplemente lo mismo, no le agrada pero tampoco le desagrada y dice que sus "celos" son simplemente injustificados. Le contesto nuevamente pero esta vez enfatizo la palabra « _celos_».

Los dos chicos rieron y Kari por fin salió de su impacto preguntándoles la causa de su risa, pero los chicos simplemente se vieron nuevamente y volvieron a reír.

Own pequeña Kari, algún día lo entenderás – le dijo Ken regalándole una sonrisa. Cosa que a Kari no le gusto nadita.

Keeeeeeen, dímelo por favor! – suplicaba la castaña

Tal vez cuando seas grande – le dijo burlándose, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Dimelooo! – le seguía exigiendo

No – el peli-azul le contestaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como si disfrutara del momento.

Que siiiiii! – replicaba la castaña

Que no, que no, que no y NOOO! – al parecer se divertía con ese juego el peli-azul.

Son como niños - comento Yolei también divertida con la escena.

Cruzaron el salón, pero a diferencia del anterior con mesas para cuatro, este tenía butacas especiales. Caminaron hasta T.K que se encontraba en la cuarta fila.

Estas en mi lugar Takaishi – hablo Ken con voz ronca al rubio, que no se había percatado que habían llegado sus amigos.

Ehh? – dijo algo desconcertado T.K., pero luego volteo y vio a su amigo. Y le dio un golpe en el hombro – Haha que tonto Ichijouji. ¿creíste que me asustarías?

Claro, como no pudiste ver tu cara – rio Ken.

Davis se había quedado inmóvil y algo asustado, pero luego pregunto algo inseguro – Eamm ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Claro Motomiya! – Diciéndolo como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- nos conocemos desde que teníamos 7 años junto con Kari, no ya te lo había comentado? Cuestiono el peli-azul.

Ahh pero no mencionaste a T.K. – contesto nervioso y dirigió su mirada a otro lugar.

¿Qué te sucede Davis? – pregunto confundido el peli-azul.

Ken – dijo T.K. indicándole con la cabeza que ya no preguntara y luego le hizo un ademan al con una mano para decirle que "después le contaría"

Davis saludo a otros chicos que se encontraban en el salón, se despidió del grupo de T.K. y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Había metido completamente la pata.

Las demás clases ese día fueron muy tranquilas, en su mayoría estaban los cuatro chicos juntos. Termino el agitado primer día y decidieron que era hora de irse a su casa, Tai paso por Kari y Yolei los acompaño en cuanto a Ken y T.K. ahora vivían muy cerca y podían irse juntos, eso era bueno así podrían hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que paso con Davis ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Con quien se quedará Kari? ¿Con ninguno? ¿Quién estará enamorado de ella? ¿Qué le dijo Davis a T.K.? Muchas, muchas preguntas.<strong>

Por favor quiero su opinión es muy importante para mi saber si les esta gustando, si no, si lo dejo ^^' haha pero tomen en cuenta que muchos escritores aman leer criticas, comentarios y sugerencias porque asi les puedo dar una historia que se adapte un poquito mejor a lo que ustedes quieren. No les cuesta nadita tomarse un minutito y escribirlo, se los agradecería millones. **Los quiere Lucero.**


	3. Resolviendo Asuntos

Hola de nuevo, lo sé ha pasado ya mucho pero he estado con muchas tareas de la universidad créanme (estudiar ingeniería, no es fácil) aparte creo que tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental. Lo siento, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora si más les dejo la historia :3

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué te sucede Davis? – pregunto confundido el peli-azul.<p>

Ken – dijo T.K. indicándole con la cabeza que ya no preguntara y luego le hizo un ademan al con una mano para decirle que "después le contaría"

Davis saludo a otros chicos que se encontraban en el salón, se despidió del grupo de T.K. y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Había metido completamente la pata.

Las demás clases ese día fueron muy tranquilas, en su mayoría estaban los cuatro chicos juntos. Termino el agitado primer día y decidieron que era hora de irse a su casa, Tai paso por Kari y Yolei los acompaño en cuanto a Ken y T.K. ahora vivían muy cerca y podían irse juntos, eso era bueno así podrían hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que paso con Davis ese día.

* * *

><p>T.K y Ken se despidieron de los 3 chicos y siguieron su rumbo, seguido de hablar unas cuantas trivialidades, Ken se atrevió a preguntarle a T.K lo sucedido con Davis. T.K. sonrió divertido recordando lo sucedido y empezó a narrarle al peli-azul.<p>

Bueno entre a la clase y esperaba encontrarte a ti y a Kari pero no los divise e imagine que llegarían dentro de un rato ya que su clase anterior estaba 2 pisos abajo, vi que había una fila vacía y esperaba guardarles lugar, pero Davis me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento. Creo que lo vi con cara de confundido ya que como sabes él nunca me habla más que para "pelear" por Kari. Va, pero pues luego me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo y bueno creo que lo dude un momento pero después pensé que él nunca me había hecho nada malo, al contrario si no sintiera tantos celos de mi por estar tanto tiempo con Kari seriamos muy buenos amigos y acepte.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback T.K.<strong>

Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo sé que a veces soy un pesado pero sabes cuánto me gusta Kari – me dijo Davis y sonrió un poco apenado.

No te preocupes, Kari es una linda chica y el chavo que este con ella algún día tendrá mucha suerte – Le comente feliz y tranquilo a Davis

¿Sabes? Justo de eso te quería hablar.. es que quiera que no sigo pensando que a ti te gusta Kari y creo que es por eso que no nos llevamos muy bien pero la cosa siempre es entre nosotros dos y aunque « _TU_» estés de por medio – eso ultimo lo dijo recriminando con el dedo índice y enfatizando el « _Tu _» en la oración – Quiero seguir peleando por ella porque siento que lo vale.

Aghh Davis, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces NO ME GUSTA HIKARI KAMIYA es simplemente mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde hace mucho es simplemente cariño como de hermanos – T.K estableció lo más claro que pudo como era para él la relación con Kari.

Davis lo observo con incredulidad por unos segundos y finalmente le respondió a T.K. – Bueno eso no te lo puedo creer aunque me lo digas mil veces más, pero lo que quería hablar contigo es que hoy llego un tipo nuevo a la clase y me dijo que conocía a Kari desde hace mucho e inclusive enfrente mío le dijo « _linda_» - Enfatizo la palabra « _linda_» en forma de burla hacia Ken.

T.K. rio por dentro imaginando que del chico que hablaba era Ken pero tenía interés por escuchar lo que diría el castaño del peli-azulado. – Ah si? Y qué, crees que es competencia para ti?

No, lo dudo mucho pero ya tengo suficiente contigo, así que te propongo que lo saquemos de la contienda y solo tú y yo peleemos por el amor de Kari – Le propuso ferozmente a un T.K que estaba a punto de explotar en risas.

T.K. se aguantó la risa y se decidió a preguntarle – por cierto a todo esto, como se llama nuestra nueva "competencia"?

Davis tomo aire y enfadado le dijo - Ken Ichijouji, es un altanero, egocéntrico que se cree mejor que todos nosotros por eso debemos idear un plan para que Kari se decepcione de él y vea la verdadera persona que yo veo que es.

T.K. rio para sí mismo y justo en ese momento apareció detrás de él su mejor amigo.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahahaha – Ken había explotado en risas – Soy altanero y egocéntrico? Hahahahahahaha ahhh ese Davis tiene una imaginación inigualable – con su mano derecha se secó una pequeña lagrima de risa que salía de su hermoso ojo azul.<p>

No, espera hubieras escuchado cuando dijo que "te sacaramos de la contienda". Estaba que explotaba de la risa pero debí aguantarme hahahahahaha – T.K. realmente se había divertido mucho contándole todo a su mejor amigo. Finalmente recobraron la cordura y Ken decidió a pregúntale a T.K. algo que le tenía dando vueltas a su cabeza hace mucho.

Hey, T.K. y en serio no te parece ni siquiera un poco atractiva Kari? – le pregunto a su mejor amigo con un rostro pícaro e inocente.

Por favor Ken, tú también? – contesto el rubio un poco harto, ya que siempre le preguntaban lo mismo y eso ya le comenzaba a cansar. – Claro que no, Kari es KARI es linda a su manera pero por favor, ¿nosotros juntos? ¿No, crees que es una mala combinación?

Ken observo al rubio unos segundos sorprendido ante su reacción y dijo - Oye no te enojes era una simple duda T.K.

El rubio más tranquilo le contesto – Lo siento amigo es que estoy harto que todos piensen así, además tú sabes que Catherine es la única chica con la que quiero estar y bueno justamente hace unos días me dijo que me quería tanto como yo a ella pero dudaba en estar conmigo porque..

El peli-azul entendió todo perfectamente bien e interrumpió al rubio - .. cree que Kari y tú tienen algo no es así? – T.K. simplemente le limito a afirmar con la cabeza y Ken prosiguió – y no sientes que se ve algo así a veces? Es que la verdad no solo a ti te ha pasado y por eso te comprendo perfectamente bien, sabes? Me gustaba una chica y nunca les conté de ella porque no lo creí necesario. Pero ella creía que Kari y yo teníamos algo y bueno me dio sus razones las cuales me di cuenta que de cierta forma tenía razón. Como por ejemplo: Las llamadas de Kari, la forma en que la tratamos, en que la protegemos, su forma de abrazarnos de jugar con nosotros y bueno tal vez nosotros lo vemos normal porque es como si cuidáramos de nuestra pequeña hermana menor.

Sabes Ken? Creo que tienes razón pero de igual forma no dejaremos de ser así con Kari porque los demás lo vean así es cierto de cierta forma la protegemos.. Creo que a veces le basta con el celoso de Tai pero lo último que quiero es que algún día alguien la lastime. – Esas palabras habían salido desde el fondo del corazón de T.K. seguido se animó a preguntarle y le lanzo una mirada picara como sé la había lanzado el peli-azul hace unos instantes. – ¿Y tú qué azulito? ¿No te parece atractiva Kari?

El peli-azul lo vio con cara de desconcierto – ¿Azulito? ¿en serio no se te ocurrió nada mejor? Baah bueno y con lo de Kari, claro que si, vamos piénsalo ella es linda, inteligente, atractiva, divertida y bueno entre muchas cosas virtudes más. Créeme muchos chicos desearían estar con Kari.

Las orejas de T.K. se habían puesto rojas cosa que él peli-azul noto pero decidió no comentárselo.

¿Es en serio? – dijo con un tono un poco serio T.K. tratando de disimular su enojo. – ¿No crees que eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad?

Aghh es solo la verdad, claro de igual forma tampoco la vería como algo más que una mejor amiga Kari, es todo eso pero como te dije es como una hermanita menor para mí. Concluyo Ken haciendo que su amigo se relajara un poco.

Conversaron un rato más y pronto llego el momento que se despidiera pero luego de eso, sus mentes no los dejaban en paz ellos creían que Kari era esa chica perfecta que siempre habrían descrito pero era imposible ellos únicamente eran amigos y no querían que nada de eso cambiara.

* * *

><p>Esa semana fue muy tranquila a excepción de Davis que siempre estaba tras ellos y los veía con cierta desconfianza pero los chicos decidieron salir ese fin de semana e incluso habían acordado que si querían podían llevar a alguien con ellos.<p>

El sábado llego eran ya las 2:00pm y los chicos se acordaron reunirse en la entrada del nuevo parque de diversiones que acababan de inaugurar hace unos pocos días. Ken tan caballeroso y puntual como siempre había llegado 10 minutos para estar ahí cuando sus amigos llegasen. Kari junto con Jolei fueron las segundas en llegar. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y T.K. no aparecía por ningún lado. Creyeron justo llamarlo, tal vez había tenido un percance y se le había hecho tarde.

Alo? – Se escuchó al otro lado de la linea un T.K. muy agitado y feliz.

Alo, Hola T.K. en donde estas?, sucede que llevamos ya un tiempo esperándote y bueno como que no apareces– respondió Ken

Lo siento, ya voy para allá es que tuve un « _feliz percance_», te cuento cuando llegue talves en unos 5 minutos - Se escucharon risas de parte de T.K y otra que no sé le hacía familiar al peliazul.

Está bien, no te preocupes. Te esperamos. Adios – El peliazul colgó y les comento a las dos que T.K. llegaría en unos minutos.

Qué raro que venga tarde, siempre es muy puntual – Comento Kari un poco preocupada.

No te preocupes por eso, ha de tener una buena razón – le respondió Jolei, quitándole de la boca las palabras a Ken.

Las chicas estaban volteadas hacia Ken y ninguna pudo ver como T.K. se acercaba a ellas tomado de la mano de una chica rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y con un cuerpo muy definido. Simplemente se limitó a sonreir bobamente y pensó en voz alta – Ya entendí tú « _feliz percance_» tonto - las chicas lo vieron desconcertadas y justo voltearon para observar lo que lo había distraído tanto. Kari no tuvo una cara nada agradable hasta inclusive palideció un poco y Yolei al ver la reacción de su amiga cambio su expresión a una un poco más fuerte y molesta.

Hola – dijo T.K. con una sonrisota, que aseguro nadie le podía quitar en ese momento.

Hola – le contestaron al unísono todos los demás chicos.

Bueno, los presento. – Dijo aun feliz T.K. – Ken y Yolei ella es mi novia Catherine y bueno Kari, ustedes ya se conocían.

Mucho gusto Ken, T.K me conto millones de cosas tuyas créeme no sé si sé más tuyo o de él haha y Yolei Inoue claro, eres re famosa en mi escuela muy muuuy inteligente y líder del club de Ciencias no es cierto? Te admiro demasiado yo igual soy líder del club de mi escuela pero créeme te tengo demasiado respeto. – había que aceptarlo la chica tenía mucho carisma y de inmediato a los chicos les agrado con excepción de cierta castaña que la miraba con mucho recelo. – Hola Kari, ¿Cómo estás? Hace demasiado que no te veía eamm veamos creo que desde que T.K. se cayó de la tarima en aquel festival. – Sonrió muy feliz recordando aquel suceso la hermosa rubia.-

Oyeeee! – La interrumpió T. apenado ya que su amigo no se había enterado de eso porque estaría seguro que no lo dejaría olvidarse de eso nunca- Eso no se dice y bueno además fue tu culpa no? – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

A la noooo, por qué? – dijo muy apenada Catherine

La castaña entendió perfectamente bien que había sentido Davis hace unos días tras haberlo ignorado completamente por prestarle atención a Ken.

Porque la muy linda apareció de la nada toda hermosa sin avisarme y me sorprendí mucho y bueno perdí el equilibrio y el resto ya lo saben – dijo T.K. ahora muy muy sonrojado

Owwwn tan ternuritaaas los tortoloooooos – Dijo burlándose un divertido Ken. -

Bueno, entonces vamos a entrar o no? – hizo acto de presencia una muy molesta Kari por dentro pero tranquila por fuera.

Siiiiii, entremooos! – dijo muy emocionada Yolei

Los chicos entraron emocionados no podían esperar más para subirse a muchas atracciones y jugar un poco. Jugaron tiro al blanco, carritos chocones, montañas rusas, y muchos más juegos mecánicos. T.K. gano un panda gigante para su nueva novia, cosa que a Kari no le hizo mucha gracia. Ken se percató de las reacciones de la castaña y decidió alejarse un momento con ella mientras los chicos subían a la rueda de la fortuna.

Kari, te sientes bien? – le pregunto un poco confundido y preocupado aquel guapo peli-azul.

No, todo está perfecto – automáticamente Kari le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

Si, claro. Le puedes mentir a T.K. y a cualquier otra persona pero a mí no. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas pequeña boba. – Le dijo en un tono comprensivo que expresaba mucha paz.

Agh lo sé Ken, pero créeme antes que me digas que son « _CELOOS_» te dejo claro que no lo es – Sabía que su amigo la molestaría con eso entonces trato de dejárselo claro- Es que la verdad me da miedo que lastimen a T.K. ¿recuerdas a Akira? – El chico solamente asintió - ¿Ves, lo que le hizo? ella era muy similar a Catherine se veía tan perfecta y lo veía tan feliz y bueno lo termino engañando, prácticamente se acercó a T.K. solamente para tener una pequeña oportunidad con Matt y sabes que muchas chicas ya han intentado hacer lo mismo. – De los hermosos y grandes ojos miel empezaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas-

Tranquila Kari, sé que te pone mal pero debemos dejar que el actué como considere conveniente. No creo que sea tan bobo como para caer tan fácilmente dos veces en lo mismo. – dijo muy suavemente Ken tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña. – Ahora dime algo, no te vayas a molestar es simplemente una pregunta. ¿A ti no te gusta aunque sea un poquito T.K.?

No Ken claro que no, te lo digo muy sinceramente. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y la verdad nunca quisiera verlos sufrir ni mucho menos que una chica juegue con sus sentimientos. – Ken sintió que Kari lo decía del fondo de su corazón y no quiso insistir en ese momento, seco las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de ojos miel de la castaña y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-

Fue un largo abrazo ya que ninguno hacía nada para romperlo hasta que Ken la separo y sintió él deseo de hacerla reír, no quería que su mejor amiga estuviera triste. No se lo merecía en lo absoluto.

Oshh cachetona insoportable – Jalo de los cachetes de Kari e hizo que lo viera justo a sus lindos ojos azul-noche para verificar que no siguiera llorando, no fue nada incómodo pero tampoco fue algo romántico, simplemente se limitaron a sonreírse y Kari aprovecho para jalarle también los cachetes a Ken-

¡Ichijouji! – Grito eufórico el rubio que se encontraba parado junto a una Yolei con mirada triste y su Catherine algo confundida. Los ojos de Kari y Ken voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia los recién llegados, observando sus reacciones pero sin soltarse los cachetes. – ¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! – pregunto realmente molesto T.K.

Bueno, jalándole los cachetes a Kari dahh – Dijo Ken como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras Kari solamente se limitó a reírse y a soltar al peli-azul.-

¿Creo que es hora que nos vayamos no? – Dijo muy serio el rubio, sus amigos no entendían en lo absoluto la reacción del chico. Pero decidieron hacerle caso e irse-

La casa de Catherine quedaba muy cerca de ese lugar y todos decidieron irla a dejar pero la cara de T.K. no había cambiado en lo absoluto y cuando se despidió de ella fue muy seco. Kari y Yolei decidieron irse juntas y T.K. solo esperaba el momento de estar a sola con Ken. Finalmente se despidieron y cada pareja de chicos siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>¿Kari? – Pregunto Yolei aun con la mirada perdida y un poco triste.-<p>

¿Si Yolei? – Dijo la chica ya más tranquila.-

¿Tú y Ken se gustan no es así? - se mordió el labio después de preguntarle a su amiga e imaginar la peor respuesta de todas.-

Hahahahahaha ay Yolei si serás graciosa – Rio muy divertida Kari- Claro que no, él es uno de mis mejores amigos casi desde que puedo recordar y te puedo casi asegurar que Ken me ve como una hermana menor.

Yolei sonrió para ella misma pero Kari llego a capturar esa sonrisa e imagino lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Trato de no mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con Ken y luego pensó para ella misma *Yo te ayudaré Yolei, no te preocupes*

* * *

><p>Ken, podrías explicarme que estaban haciendo? – había hablado por fin T.K. llevaba ya unas cuantas cuadras callado.-b<p>

Ken, lo observo pensó muy detenidamente lo que le iba a decir, le tenía que sacar provecho y finalmente le respondio…

* * *

><p>Uhhh ¿quien podrá ser? Nerviooos!<p>

Ahhhhhh, que le dira Ken? Creo que se aprovechara, que dicen ustedes? :3 Acepto sugerencias!

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, le juro que me harían realmente feliz \O/ **LOS QUIERO!**


	4. ¿Probamos algo nuevo?

Hola en serio lo siento, deje un poquito olvidada esta historia y la verdad me costo un poquito escribirla. Pero ando de vacaciones y intentaré actualizarla lo más rápido posible :* besos.

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Ken, ¿podrías explicarme que estaban haciendo? – había hablado por fin T.K. llevaba ya unas cuantas cuadras callado.<br>Ken lo observo, pensó detenidamente lo que le iba a decir, le tenía que sacar provecho y finalmente le respondió - ¿No lo viste, amigo? Creo que la pequeña Kari se ha enamorado de mi y bueno después de verla directamente a esos hermosos ojos color miel creo que he quedado flechado, no sé creo que ella será mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos, creo que si tenemos una niña le podemos poner "**Keri" **y… - Cada una de las palabras que salía de los labios del peli-azul sonaban muy sinceras pero con cierta ironía que el guapo rubio no pudo percibir.

T.K. palideció al instante y su cara inmediatamente fue de confundido, no podría creer lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo – ¡Espera! ¿Qué tú qué?

Ken seguía con un rostro muy sereno, pero después de unos momentos no lo resistió y estallo en risas, el rubio estaba más confundido que antes y después de retomar un poco la compostura Ken le respondió – Hahahahahaha que tonto Takaishi, ¿en serio lo creíste?

El rubio de ojos color cielo reacciono después de un momento y volvió en sí; debía de aceptar que su amigo le había hecho una broma épica. Después de unos segundos el rubio también se rio abiertamente y le dijo – Claro ya decía yo que sonabas demasiado serio y eam ¿Keri? Hahahahaha ¿en es serio?

Ken seguía casi llorando de la risa y respondió - ¿Hermoso no? Por Ken y Kari y ya que estamos en estas ¿te gustaría ser el padrino?

Bromearon por unos minutos más por las tonterías que había dicho Ken y por la reacción del rubio, pero T.K. no se quedaría con la duda y en serio deseaba saber que había sucedido con Kari en el parque de diversiones.

Llevaban una vida de ser amigos y ambos creían que eso nunca cambiaría, en todo ese tiempo habían adquirido la confianza y tranquilidad para contarse de todo, luego de pensar un momento en eso T.K. se animó a preguntarle a Ken - Oye, creo que me quedo claro que entre tú y Kari no hay nada, pero aun no entiendo ¿qué fue eso que paso en el parque de diversiones?

Ken noto que su amigo tenía mucha curiosidad y quería decirle la verdad pero no podía traicionar a su amiga, pero tampoco quería que el rubio se sintiera mal al saber que la castaña estaba llorando por él, así que decidió decir una verdad a medias. - ¿Sabes? Kari el día de hoy no se sentía muy bien porque está un poco preocupada por alguien, entonces solamente trate de animarla y bueno, no es algo no hubieses echo tú ¿o me equivoco?

El rubio inocentemente creyó lo que su amigo le conto además ¿por qué le mentiría su amigo?, se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que sus dos mejores amigos no tenían una relación sin comentárselo, pero ahora se sentía mal porque posiblemente la castaña no la estaba pasando tan bien y el solamente se concentró en su nueva novia y ni siquiera noto que la castaña se encontraba triste.

Los dos chicos por ese día no comentaron nada acerca del tema, Ken no quería mentirle a su amigo y T.K. ya se sentía lo bastante mal.

Después de un rato llegaron finalmente a la casa del rubio donde se inició una batalla épica de videojuegos para saber quién era el mejor en "The last of us".

* * *

><p>La hermosa castaña caminaba muy temprano por los bellos jardines de la secundaria; la primavera se acercaba y a ella se le ocurrían mil y un maneras de lograr el mejor festival de primavera de todos. Después de todo ella era la encargada y cualquier cosa que se le cruzara siquiera a la mente podía hacer realidad ya que es muy decidida y quería que si quiera el más mínimo detalle quedara perfecto, además tendría demasiada ayuda sus amigos estarían allí para apoyarla y también lograr la mejor obra del curso.<p>

Un impecable ojiazul y un guapo rubio la divisaron a lo lejos y sin proponérselo ya caminaban hacía ella, cuando la encontraron la notaron demasiada distraída y era inevitable debían de hacer lo que más les gustaba en este mundo: MOLESTAR A KARI.

El rubio de acerco de puntillas justo detrás de donde se encontraba la castaña, mientras Ken trataba aguantar no morir de la risa y arruinar el súper susto que tenía planeado T.K. para la castaña. Casi se tiro sobre ella y prácticamente le grito: ¡DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS ES UN ASALTO! – la hermosa castaña se súper espanto e instintivamente se volteó y soltó un golpe hacia la persona que le había provocado tan tremendo susto, el pobre rubio solo logro percibir un pequeño puño acercándose justamente a su nariz e inmediatamente trato de esquivarlo, cosa a la que tuvo mucha suerte ya que la pequeña Kari le hubiese podido quebrar la nariz.

¿Estás loca Hikari Kamiya? – Un muy asustado T.K. se lo había gritado mientras atrás de él se escuchaba la risa incontrolable de Ken que sé decía: Debí de haberlo grabado hahahahahahaha

¿T.K? aghhsds ¿cómo no supe que eran ustedes? - Kari se sorprendió al notar que eran sus amigos los que le habían dado un susto de muerte pero obviamente no se molestó porque era algo normal entre ellos molestarse de esa forma y le dio algo de alivio saber que su vida nunca estuvo en peligro - hahahaha casi te quedas sin nariz por asustarme Takaishi – La castaña se había dado cuenta de la situación y le causo demasiada risa ver a un T.K casi en el suelo y temblando.

¿Estás loca? Quería asustarte pero tú casi me dejas sin rostro – el rubio aún seguía pálido pero luego de unos instantes se percató que estaba tirado en el suelo en una posición muy divertida y también estallo en risas.

A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano Kari? – Pregunto el lindo peliazul que llevaba el uniforme de fútbol de la secundaria.

Ya saben, pensaba en el festival de primavera y quería tener ideas para ello – respondió muy sonriente la castaña.

¿Y lo lograste? – pregunto el rubio en el suelo, ahora sentado amarrando las correas de sus impecables tenis de tacos, él también tenía el uniforme de fútbol.

Si, creo que será el mejor festival que hemos tenido. Y por cierto, ¿por qué tienen uniforme de fútbol los dos? Ósea de Ken es normal, pero tú ni siquiera estas en el equipo T.K. – pregunto confundida la castaña porque sabía perfectamente bien que el rubio ya era capitán del equipo de básquetbol y aparte de todo también estaba en el equipo de esgrima.

Es digamos que para probar algo nuevo y demostrarle a Ichijouji que soy mejor que él en esto – dijo eso en un tono un poco altanero aquel rubio pero luego se rio y dijo - No, es solo que ya no hay cupos en el equipo de esgrima entonces Ken ya no pudo inscribirse conmigo así que se nos ocurrió que podríamos estar este año en fútbol los dos y el próximo año estamos en esgrima.

La chica no lo podría creer, podría ver a sus amigos jugar fútbol y eso en serio la hacía muy feliz porque ella pertenecía al equipo de gimnasia y podría estar en todos los partidos apoyándolos como una hermosa porrista.

¿Ken y al final ya te decidiste si quieres ser capitán del equipo? – pregunto Kari con un todo tierno y con curiosidad.

Pues si quiero, sabes que soy muy bueno jugando y según Tai no hay nadie mejor aquí, pero es Tai es obvio que no me diría que hay miles mejores que yo, solo me dijo que me cuidara de Davis, así que igual lo intentaré… tal vez al entrenador le guste mi técnica. – El ojiazul a decir verdad estaba demasiado confiado y si quería ser capitán pero sino no lo era estaba bien, tampoco se molestaría porque de todas formas estaría jugando junto con T.K.

Uuuuy si soy el mejor pero soy re re re modesto aja, hahaha – T.K se burló un poco de su amigo porque sabía perfectamente bien que si lo lograría.

Ken se sonrojo pero se rio enseguida porque era exactamente lo que sentía.

Kari les pregunto: - ¿A qué hora será la selección?

Los dos chicos vieron sus relojes y palidecieron les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la práctica, Kari se rio de ellos y pensó que si ellos hubieran podido ver sus caras hubiesen hecho lo mismo pero debía sacarlos del trance y entonces chasqueo los dedos y les dijo: ¡CORRAN! – los dos amigos le gritaron mientras corrían a toda velocidad - ¡TE ESPERAMOS ALLÁ!. – La chica les sonrió y en seguida se dirigió al campo de fútbol un poco más tranquila.

* * *

><p>Ken era un amo de la pelota, corría, superaba, driblaba, jugaba de una forma implacable y junto con T.K. eran un súper dúo dinámico. El entrenador estaba sorprendido de ellos en especial de T.K. ya que por ser el capitán de básquetbol creía que sería malísimo con los pies y recordó que él era hermano de Matt que al igual que él era muy bueno en Fútbol. El entrenador los felicito y les dijo que sería un honor tenerlos en el equipo que les recordaba a Tai y a Matt que al igual que ellos eran increíbles.<p>

Termino la selección y el entrenador sugirió que jugarían un partido corto en el cual elegiría a dos posibles capitanes los cuales obviamente fueron: Davis y Ken.

El partido inicio, Ken y T.K. estaban en el mismo equipo corrían e incitaban a todos que se animaran, pasaban la pelota, que marcaran, etc. Al contrarío Davis estaba molesto porque iba perdiendo tras 1 gol del equipo del dúo dinámico e inicio a molestarse y gritar que le pasaran la pelota solo a él. Davis consiguió marcarles otro gol y se sintió un poco más aliviado y justamente en ese momento el entrenador sonó el silbato para marcar que había terminado el juego y que según las habilidades que había visto el día de hoy, mañana les indicarían su posición.

¡ESTUVIERON INCREIBLES! - Kari salió corriendo a abrazar a sus dos amigos para felicitarlos y les dijo: – Creo que esto merece helado de Vainilla como celebración – El helado de vainilla es desde siempre su favorito y cuando algo bueno les ocurría iban a la heladería del centro a comer y a celebrar.

¡Helado, helado, helado! – Iniciaron a gritar T.K. y Ken y justamente un Davis molesto atrás de ellos llego y les dijo: - Yo de ustedes no celebraría aún, aún no saben si Ken será el capital.

Ken le respondió muy despreocupado y le dijo: - No es eso Motomiya, yo solo ya con estar en el equipo me siento bien y no te preocupes yo aún no estoy celebrando eso.

Davis pensó:_ ¡AGHHH Engreído!_

Los amigos se iniciaron a ir pero antes que se pudieran dar cuenta Davis ya le estaba pidiendo a Kari que saliera con él mientras le besaba las manos y se lo imploraba pero como siempre Kari lo rechazo una vez más y los amigos se rieron un poco sin que Davis se diera cuenta. La tarde fue muy tranquila, comieron helado, fueron de compras y cenaron en la casa de Kari para contarle todo a Tai.

* * *

><p>Era hora del primer receso en el día y un mensaje llego a los celulares de T.K. y Ken. Era de parte del entrenador para informar que las posiciones del equipo ya estaban publicadas en el tablero.<p>

Yolei, Kari, Ken y T.K corrieron al tablero a ver cómo les había ido y buscaron entre las lista sus nombres:

* * *

><p><strong>EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL ODAIBA<strong>

**POSICIONES**

Takuma Daishi – Portero

Ken Ichijouji – Delantero (Capitán)

Davis Motomiya – Delantero (Co-Capitán)

Takeru Takaishi – Delantero

Ryota Watashi – Volante

Souta Aizawa – Volante

Yuki Hiroshi – Volante

Daiki Lee – Defensa

Ichiro Hirano – Defensa

Shaoran Kagawa – Defensa

Wataru Nakajima – Defensa

**Nota:** Los nombres de los remplazos serán publicados el día de hoy en el segundo recreo, gracias.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba eufórico, inicio a gritar como niño pequeño y a celebrar junto con T.K. como si se hubieran ganado juntos un premio Oscar.<p>

Sooooy caaaapitaaan, ¿Quién es el capitaaan? Yo soy capitán, sooooy capitaaan : cantaba tan alegremente que T.K. no pudo contener la risa.

T.K. vio que realmente estaba en el equipo y eso para él era más que suficiente y claro le alegraba millones que su mejor amigo fuera capitán; salió corriendo y abrazo a Kari lo más fuerte que pudo y por un instante fugaz se fijo en esos hermosos ojos color miel, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, sintió un agradable aroma a vainilla y por un décimo de segundo pensó en hacer lo inimaginable. Un simple beso en esos dulces labios pero reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de ella, ella nisiquiera llego a percibir lo que T.K. quería hacer, nunca lo imagino. T.K aparento y seguir festejando con Ken, pero el peliazul y Yolei se dieron cuenta de toda la escena pero simplemente se lanzaron una mirada y rieron entre ellos.

¡Maldito Ichijouji.. te juro que me las vas a pagar! - Mientras en otro lugar de la secundaria un moreno de cabellos alborotados estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la irá a más no poder. Esto no se iba a quedar así, él tendría su venganza.

* * *

><p>Sé que no hubo mucho romance pero quería que los conozcan en serio como amigos.. desde el siguiente capitulo habrá mucho más de eso y no sé talvez un poquito más de celos de Takari o de Kentari :3 Ahora en serio se inicia lo bueno... Besos y dejen sus reviews en serio cualquier idea que me manden seria lo máximo.<p>

Y un saludito especial para Alejhandora, gracias por tu lindo review:'D

Y pásense a satoruchan kyo, adoro a esta escritora que me dejara un review fue lo mejor de la vida, y tambien gracias :')


	5. ¿Vamos un por café?

Hola, dejare mis opiniones al final :3

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación**

* * *

><p>¡Maldito Ichijouji.. te juro que me las vas a pagar! - Mientras en otro lugar de la secundaria un moreno de cabellos alborotados estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la irá a más no poder. Esto no se iba a quedar así, él tendría su venganza.<p>

* * *

><p>El torneo intercolegial de Futbol había iniciado y los ánimos estaban hasta el techo; confeti, la banda de la escuela festejaba, las hermosas porritas con sus diminutos trajes azules gritaban tratando de lucirse con sus creativas porras y pasos de baile. Mientras en los vestidores un ansioso equipo gritaba eufórico por la emoción y aunque ellos lo negaban; estaban nerviosos.<p>

Ey Ichijouji, te apuesto a que anoto más veces que tú en este partido – menciono inocentemente un guapo rubio que amarraba las agujetas de sus muy limpios zapatos deportivos que en un momento muy probablemente estarían embarrados de lodo.

Ken lo considero un instante y debía sacarle provecho al instinto competitivo de su mejor amigo y le propuso – Oye T.K., ¿qué te parece una apuesta?

El rubio volteo a verlo retadoramente y con un cierto brillo en los ojos, después de todo le encanta competir contra su mejor amigo. – Esta bien, y digamos cuando gane ¿cuál será mi premio? simplemente porque me intriga saber qué es lo que quieres dejaré que decidas tú MI premio.

Hahahaha ¿Cuándo ganes? – Ken rio muy sonoramente burlándose de las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo y contesto – Esta bien, entonces está decidido y bueno no pido mucho querido amigo, simplemente quiero un lugar para festejar nuestra victoria al final del torneo y como tus papas se encontrarán de viaje para esas fechas pediré tu casa y obvio limpiaras todo el desastre tú solo.

T.K. lo dudo por un momento y mordió su labio inferior, no le gustaba para nada la idea de limpiar todo el desastre que dejarían, pero instantáneamente empezó a imaginar a un desdichado Ken limpiando su casa mientras él jugaba PlayStation y se burlaba de su mejor amigo, sentía la victoria en sus manos. Finalmente le contesto – Esta bien Ichijouji, acepto.

Un sorprendido Ken termino de ponerse la camisola de su equipo y vio a los ojos a su amigo y pensó - ¿En serio acepto? Eam ¿será que no recuerda que soy muy bueno en esto?. Ken decidio contestarle a T.K. y le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en el rostro: Esta bien, es un trato.

Los amigos se dieron la mano y justamente en ese instante el entrenador entro para darles palabras de motivación pero para ciertos delanteros ya no eran necesarias esas palabras ya tenían la motivación que necesitaban.

El partido dio inicio y T.K. había anotado el primer gol pero para Ken el equipo contrarío no era rival así que decidió dejar lo mejor para el final, el otro equipo iba empatando gracias a un error de Davis al tratar de lucirse enfrente de Kari. Quedaban exactamente 70 minutos y Ken decidió que era hora de aparecer en el partido o posiblemente perderían y eso no lo podía permitir, mientras un emocionado rubio sentía ya la victoria en sus manos pero no tardo en perderlas; el peliazul en 20 minutos había anotado 3 goles sin mucha dificultad y pudo haber anotado más pero no quería hacer quedar tan mal al equipo contrarío. El partido transcurrió normal; como era de esperarse el Equipo de Ken y T.K. habían derrotado al equipo contrarío, pero no eran los únicos derrotados un T.K con el rostro azul trataba de escabullirse de cierto peliazul que lo buscaba, realmente le había dado una paliza.

* * *

><p>Una hermosa castaña se encontraba impaciente sentada en el estadio de futbol donde sus mejores amigos habían asegurado la victoria de su secundaria, simplemente las luces del lugar le hacían compañía ya no podía más la paciencia había llegado a su límite y entre un suspiro dijo para si misma - ¿Tanto pueden tardarse los chicos en ducharse y salir? – ella había terminado de ducharse, vestirse y maquillarse un poquito en 15 minutos, finalmente tomo su celular un lindo iPhone rosa jugo con el por unos minutos y finalmente llamo a Ken, su amigo siempre le respondía no importase que estuviera haciendo; incluso una vez le había contestado mientras se duchaba cosa que le dio mucha gracia a la linda castaña.<p>

Alo? – Contesto el peliazul en la línea.

Hola Ken, ya casi están listos llevo como 1 hora esperándolos SOLAA – le comento una Kari totalmente desesperada y dando énfasis a la palabra "sola".

Hahaha ¡por Dios Hikari Kamiya! eres la mujer más impaciente del universo – se burló el peliazul de su amiga y prosiguió - solamente llevamos 20 minutos y eso fue porque el entrenador quería hablarnos a todos. Oye y por cierto, ¿Yolei no debería de estar contigo?

La castaña ya resignada que se tardarían más le contesto – Si, pero le pidieron ayuda para un problema que tenían con una de las computadoras entonces fue, pero me envio un mensaje hace como 5 minutos diciendo que ya casi terminaba y que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Ok, voy a terminar lo más rápido posible y te acompañaré porque sabemos que T.K. tardará años en salir mientras arregla su cabello hahaha – ambos amigos se rieron sabían que T.K. cuidaba más de lo debido la apariencia de su cabello.

La castaña volvió a quedar a solas y en pleno silencio. Ella nunca había considerado como su amigo siempre se preocupaba por ella, como le respondía en todo momento el celular no importase que estuviera haciendo o qué hora fuese, siempre estaba cerca de ella aunque estuvieran lejos físicamente.

Pequeños balbuceos salían hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando sola para si misma – Ken, ¿por qué siempre eres tan dulce conmigo? Si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo para que te sintieras igual de seguro y protegido cuando estás conmigo, quizás lo hago pero sé muy bien que eres un poco más reservado como para decirlo. Ya he observado como eres con otras chicas, más cerrado y no bromeas de la misma forma que conmigo y obviamente las chicas que te ven se enamoran por tu frio semblante. Creo que si lo pienso más detenidamente; siempre fuiste parte de mi referente a chico perfecto, siempre quise a alguien como novio que fuese una mezcla entre tú y T.K. pero, ¿como dos personas tan maravillosas pudiesen estar en una? No, no creo que haya alguien así, tanta perfección creo que no es permitida en este mundo. – En ese momento Kari tuvo un pequeño flashback de como Ken trato de alegrarla ese día en el parque de diversiones, justo recordó ver el rostro de Ken apretado por sus pequeñas manos y vio esos lindos ojos azules medianoche, Kari salió de sus pensamientos tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y no entendía que es lo que pasaba.

Hola pequeña – unas manos rodearon los ojos y las castaña salto un poco, pero instantáneamente el chico quito sus manos y se colocó justo frente a ella. Era aquel peliazul, si justo de quien estaba pensando y un tanto preocupado le dijo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tienes las mejillas muy calientes y créeme a un tomate no le ganarías en este momento.

Ehh eh eh nooo, para nada es que.. eamm… no eh no te mueres del calor? Es decir es verano y ya sabes las noches son demasiado eh calurosas – Kari se estaba muriendo, sentía como el color en su rostro subía aún más.

El peliazul estaba burlándose para si mismo por la excusa tan infantil de Kari pero decidió no molestarla ya tenía suficiente en ese momento ella – Si eam tienes razón Kari el uff calor haha.

La castaña se percató que no lo acompañaba T.K. y pregunto – ¿Oye Ken y T.K? ahh olvídalo – la castaña había recordado lo que dijo su amigo cuando lo llamo y ambos dijeron al unísono – ¡SU CABELLO!

* * *

><p>Finalmente llego Yolei y seguido apareció un T.K. que al parecer de Kari se veía muy bien con esa camisa azul de cuadros y unos pantalones beige. Tenían planeado ir a beber un café, platicar un poco y además festejar que habían ganado el primer partido del torneo. Entraron a su local favorito de café era un lugar con las paredes pintadas y decoradas con colores muy acogedores como café chocolate, un naranja calabaza entre otros tonos de café, los sillones eran como de madera vieja, una linda chimenea de leña que calentaba el lugar con unos candelabros muy muy altos y hermosos, en serio era un lugar demasiado acogedor.<p>

Cuando Ken entro al lugar se percató inmediatamente que había calor en el lugar y recordando que Kari le dijo que moría del calor hace unos momentos en el estadio; le dijo inocentemente a la castaña – Oye, segura que quieres entrar, ahí hace demasiado calor.

En ese instante Kari recordó lo ocurrido y sintió como el color volvía a subir por sus mejillas y antes de que Ken pudiese darse cuenta bajo la mirada con el pretexto que se le había caído un pendiente. El peliazul se le quedo viendo con cierta extrañeza a la castaña porque a su parecer ella tenía puestos los dos pendientes y simplemente se limitó a reír por lo alto y a burlarse de su amiga porque a su parecer era demasiado distraída, la castaña se levantó de golpe cuando escucho a su amigo burlándose e hizo puchero; a lo que su protector amigo le pareció dulce y solamente la abrazo; las mejillas de Kari volvían estar de un tono rojo, sentía y escuchaba el latir del corazón de Ken.

El rubio de ojos azules se había percatado de la escena, no le molesto en lo absoluto la actitud de Ken es algo que siempre había hecho el peliazul, lo que le pareció extraño y obtuvo su atención fue como Kari se sonrojaba cada que el peliazul hacia algo o le decía algo a la chica. El rubio de ojos color cielo sentía un malestar en el estómago, era como que él ya no perteneciera a ese divertido trio de amigos, se sintió aislado o no; tal vez él se trataba de engañar y era como que le estuvieran quitando algo que le pertenecía a él.

* * *

><p>¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿se esperaban que Kari se iniciase a sentir así? No crean, que solo eso ocurrio de esa salida de café; falta lo que ocurrirá durante esa velada.<p>

**Perdonen por la espera tan larga para actualizar este fic, pero prometo ya no abandonarlo. Honestamente me había costado mucho tener ideas para la historia pero ahora tengo varías y si las ordeno correctamente creo que este domingo habrá nuevo capítulo y por cierto, dejen sus comentarios cualquier idea adicional sería genial y cualquier critica será bien bienvenida o simplemente dejenme saber que piensan de ella. Los quiero mucho :* besos!**


End file.
